<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commit It To Memory by J0rn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507741">Commit It To Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn'>J0rn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, enjoy, this is too sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to tf-tickles tumblr in 2016</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commit It To Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sniper nuzzled into the masked man’s back, kissing at the scars and burns that covered his shoulder blades and feeling the warmth that radiated off of him.</p><p>“C’mon, love, please…”</p><p>Spy tried to pull away from him but Sniper kept his arms wrapped around his midsection, keeping him pressed close.</p><p>“Non, mon cher.”</p><p>It was always something different every night, a new reason that he couldn’t take off his mask.  It was to protect him, or he was having a bad hair day, or some days he just didn’t give an excuse.</p><p>Sniper asked one more time, sick of fighting him on this.</p><p>“Spook please, take off the mask.  Please let me see your face…”</p><p>After getting no response, Sniper released his partner, turning his back to him with a heartbroken sigh.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Spy finally rolled over, trying to make up.  </p><p>“Don’t be like that cher.  You know why I can’t…”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>With strength that seemed uncharacteristic of the Frenchman, he pulled at Sniper’s shoulder, forcing him to roll back over to face him.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>Sniper, confused, does what he’s told, listening in the darkness to the rustling of clothing.  He felt Spy’s hands take his, gently leading them to Spy’s face.  He had meant to pull him into a kiss, but was surprised when Sniper began running his hands all over his now maskless face, tracing each scar and burn, pulling at his hair, and had in not been so dark in the bedroom he would have had to explain the beginnings of tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“W…what are you doing, bushman?”</p><p>Sniper smiles, unsure of whether to laugh or cry, keeping his eyes closed.</p><p>“Memorizing…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>